Leol's Squad
|name = Leol's Squad |kanji = (Former) |romaji = Reoru-dan Hagya-tai (Former) |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |status = Inactive |classification = Chimera Ants |leader = Leol |base of operations = Chimera Ants' Nest (Former) Royal Palace of East Gorteau |affiliations = Chimera Ant Queen (Former) Chimera Ant King}} Leol's Squad ( , Reoru-dan—lit. "Leol Team"),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 previously referred to as Hagya's Squad ( , Hagya-tai—lit. "Hagya Corps"),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 was a squad of Chimera Ants led by Leol, who was formerly known as Hagya. He retained authority over a significant portion of it even after defecting from the colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236 The squad lost many of its high-ranking members as a result of its clash with Kite, Gon, and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Hierarchy Leol's squad originally followed the structure of any other squadron in a Chimera Ant colony: a Squadron Leader directs a group of Officers, who in turn have authority over an even larger group of Peons and Officers. However, after the Queen's demise, Leol seemingly split the Officer position between a minority of Assistant Squadron LeadersHunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 240 and a larger group of lower-ranked Captains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 The squadron originally counted at least 11 or 12 Officers,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195 including Flutter and Hina. If Ikalgo, the Ortho Siblings, and Carabid Beetle used to be Officers, the number increases to a minimum of 15 or 16. 59 members have been seen in total. Members Plot Chimera Ant arc Hagya authorizes his underlings to kill humans as they please after meeting their quota, which they do with gusto.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 When Yunju's signal vanishes after reporting he has found three rares, Leol sends some of his Officers to the drug factory to ambush them while Hagya, Flutter, and Hina make their way to their location. Flutter doubts the Officers would work together, but Hagya states they only need to hold the rares until the three of them get there. The group surrounds Kite, Gon, and Killua. The Officers draw lots to fight one-on-one against the rares. Baro goes first, facing off against Gon. The Officer seems to have the upper hand until Gon, enraged by his declaration that he kills humans for fun, unleashes his full power and crushes him to death. Rhino and Killua fight next, only for the boy to kill him, to the other Officers' horror. Frog volunteers to fight next, but after drawing his scythe, Kite slaughters all the remaining Chimera Ants with Silent Waltz.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Hagya, Flutter, and Hina continue their pursuit, but upon coming within sight of their targets, the Squadron Leader realizes his side his outmatches, and orders his companions to retreat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 The surviving Officers and Hagya himself presumably attend Neferpitou's "conferment ceremony", where an awakened Rammot punches them to unlock their Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 The squadron survives Netero's, Morel's, and Knov's extermination over the next month,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 at the end of which the King is born. The Queen is severely injured in the result and rendered unable to procreate, which causes Hagya to leave the nest so he can become King himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 In Nebaska he is interviewed by a reporter whom he kills.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 He and the Ants loyal to him are thus targeted by the Hunter Association,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 including a Hunter named Grachan, who they manage to escape and who winds up owing Hagya a favor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 Hagya then leads his squad to the Republic of East Gorteau. The Royal Guards teach him, Flutter, Hina, and possibly other Ants under his command Nen abilities in return for their loyalty. Around this time, Hagya changes his name to Leol, having grown to resent the former.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 Nine days before the "Selection", Leol's Squad is assigned with stopping the assassin disabling Neferpitou's puppets and inciting revolts all over the country. Following the Royal Guard's hunch, the squad, led by Flutter, prepares an ambush north of Luonton, while Leol confronts Cheetu, whom Flutter has saved from an encounter with Knuckle and Shoot, convincing him to join the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Killua easily fends off the first way of opponents, but is put to the test by a sniper,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 237 who lures him in an underground cave, where he is supposed to be devoured by the ferocious Chimera Ants swarming the water. Killua, however, survives this attack as well and manages to sway Ikalgo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 He nearly dies at the hands of the Ortho Siblings,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 239 whom he ultimately manages to defeat, but not before they report that the assassin has been neutralized. On the verge of bleeding out, he is saved by Ikalgo, who switches sides.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 241 Hirin removes Hakoware from Cheetu. Leol and Flutter patrol Peijin after Morel has it surrounded with Deep Purple soldiers mistaken by the Chimera Ants for real humans. Bloster and Welfin are sent to assist them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 Flutter continues to monitor Knov until he loses sight of him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 allowing the Hunter to knock him out. Leol compensates for the loss by using Flutter's Super Eye through Rental Pod.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 After finding Morel, Leol sends Bloster and Welfin backHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 and corners the Hunter in an underground chapel,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 253 only to lose his life in the ensuing battle. The Extermination Team later killed Flutter to allow Ikalgo to enter and manipulate his corpse via Living Dead Dolls.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 Hirin, who has changed her name to Hina, defects from the squad with her Drudge Shidore, who however returns to her native village instead of accompanying Hina to Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Trivia * Leol is the only Squadron Leader known to have changed not only his name, but also the command structure of his division. ** He is also the sole high-ranked Chimera Ant to have instituted meritocracy: the Ortho Siblings in fact believed they would be promoted for killing Killua Zoldyck. * It is unknown what happened to the several Chimera Ants who survived the ambush on Killua. They do not seem to be involved in the defense of Peijin, and Neferpitou implied they are not allowed to access the palace, despite a Drudge from Leol's Squad (Shidore) and three Peons from Welfin's having that faculty. References Navigation Category:Group Category:Chimera Ants Category:Antagonists Category:Leol's Squad